


Compass

by molmcmahon



Series: Harry Potter in Assassin's Creed [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Haytham Kenway brings Shay Cormac to a friend after he kills Hope.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Harry Potter, Shay Cormac/Harry Potter, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter in Assassin's Creed [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550224
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or Assassin's Creed.

Harry was brewing a potion in a back room when he heard someone knock on the door. He knew there were two people at his door but he only knew one of them. And that someone always brought trouble to his doorstep. Even more so since Haytham Kenway was knocking on his back door. Harry checked in with the wards, noted that none of them had stopped the two men from coming onto his property, and then put the lid on his potion and walked out of the room.

He made sure his trunk was closed and no other sign of magic was visible before opening the door.

Haytham stood on his porch step, an arm slung around the other man’s waist. Harry raised an eyebrow even as he looked the stranger over, seeing the templar cross stitched into the fabric. The man wore a coat that traveled down to his knees and a buckle with Yggdrasil on it at his waist. The man’s black hair was tied back just like Haytham’s was but his skin was pale. There were bags underneath the man’s brown eyes and he looked at Harry curiously. His eyes were wide, his pupils blown but not with arousal. 

“Haytham.”

“May we come in?” Haytham questioned, his eyes narrowed.

“It depends. You here for business or personal reasons?”

Haytham’s cheeks reddened and his eyes darkened. “Business. My associate needs help.”

“Benjamin Church couldn’t take a look at him?”

“Captain Cormac needs your expertise.”

“My expertise?”

“May we come in or not?”

Harry shrugged and then stepped aside, watching as Haytham Kenway walked inside, assisting the other man through the door. Once they were inside, Harry stepped through the doorway to glance around, noting the hour by the moon. He could hear faint yelling but that was blocks away.

“Are the soldiers after you lot again?” Harry called back, turning around and closing the door.

“No. They are not. I have a better hold on the redcoats than you think, Potter.”

Harry snorted, made sure the wards were still active, and then walked back into his home, heading to the kitchen, where Haytham had gone. 

“You walk in this home like you own it, Kenway,” Harry muttered as he turned into the kitchen. He looked to where Haytham had lowered the other man onto the chair in the kitchen and then walked over to the table, kneeling before the stranger. “You don’t.”

“I have been here before,” Haytham retorted. 

“Yeah, as a patient of mine and then…” Harry trailed off at Haytham’s scandalized look, a small frown. He laughed and then focused on the man before him, seeing his brown eyes search the room wildly. “What happened then?”

“I killed Hope.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Hope?”

“Shay Cormac is the former Assassin I mentioned,” Haytham explained as he sat down in another chair. “He is the Captain of the Morrigan.”

“Ahh. And Hope… is…”

“Was. She’s dead,” Shay whispered, his voice shaky. “I had to leave her body in the street.”

Harry reached an arm up to lightly grip Shay’s chin and then held up his other hand, his heart aching for the man already. “Shay, follow my finger please.” 

Shay peered down at him, going slightly still in his hold, before he did as asked. Harry frowned as Shay tried to follow his finger but failed. “Were you poisoned?”

“I couldn’t get a lot out of him,” Haytham remarked. “The Assassins were working on some poisonous gas as far as we know. And I would not like to lose him.”

Harry met Shay’s eyes easily, tracing his fingers over Shay’s cheek before pulling his hand away. Shay curled inward towards him, as if he was trying to follow him, and Harry smiled faintly.

“She gave me something… to stop my heart if I didn’t move,” Shay finally said, his eyes still wide. “It hurt. A lot.”

“Did you get an antidote?”

“Aye, I did.”

“It worked though. You are still moving and breathing,” Harry muttered, standing up and reaching over to place his hand against Shay’s chest. “Your heart’s still beating. Here. Let me get something for you. I think I have just the thing. Haytham, would you like some tea?”

“Is Shay going to be alright?”

“Yes. He just needs rest,” Harry offered, walking over to his cupboards. “Stay here a little while. Both of you.”

Haytham grimaced as Harry turned to look at him before dipping his head in a nod. “Very well. Charles and Benjamin can handle the fallout of Hope’s death. Tea sounds lovely.”

Harry nodded and started a kettle before pulling out what he needed for Shay, setting out three mugs. He kept an eye on Shay, watched as he slumped further into the chair, and then readied the mugs, pouring hot water into two of them. The third he filled with his own recipe, making the kitchen smell of chocolate and adding a few drops of a tasteless potion that would flush out any poison.

“Here, Captain Cormac,” Harry finally said, handing the right mug over to him. “Drink. It ought to help.”

Shay stared at him and then carefully took the mug from him, their fingers touching and a small spark of heat coiling through him. Harry met his eyes, nodded and then handed the second mug over to Haytham, who took it gratefully with a nod of thanks.

“So… what did your boss tell you about me?” Harry idly asked as he sat down across from the two men.

Shay froze even as he took a first sip and then he moaned at the taste of the drink. “What is this?”

“Hot chocolate,” Harry explained, grinning a little. Something within him loosened at the sound of Shay’s enjoyment and he met Haytham’s amber eyes as the Grand Master of the Templar Order turned his way. “My own recipe.”

“Hot chocolate?” Shay echoed, blowing on the drink and then taking another sip. His shoulders loosened before Harry’s eyes and his eyes finally stopped their wild search of the room. “This isn’t…”

“Poison? Haytham, stop telling your men that I’m out to poison them.”

“I did not tell Shay that you would poison him,” Haytham retorted, frowning, even as he took a sip of his tea. “I merely told him to keep his eyes open around you.”

“I don’t poison people,” Harry argued idly.

Shay’s breathing evened out as he took a third sip and color came back to his face. “I betrayed them. Adewale said I’d become a monster. And maybe I am.”

“They betrayed you, Shay,” Haytham commented idly, meeting Shay’s eyes as the other man turned to him. “They shot you in the back and did not warn you of the consequences of taking that Piece of Eden. You do not owe them a damn thing.”

“But Liam saved my life,” Shay argued, holding the mug with two hands that shook. “When… my father died and I was at loose ends…”

“Shay…Friends don’t stab each other in the back,” Harry spoke, interrupting whatever Haytham was going to say. 

“They didn’t stab me in the back.”

“One of them shot you though,” Haytham corrected. “Achilles threw you out of his home and they all attempted to kill you for your supposed treachery. You just wanted to atone for the deaths and you want to stop it from happening again. That is not a betrayal. Stay your blade from the innocent. You are following that. Hide in plain sight and be one with the crowd. You are doing that. Never compromise the brotherhood. You could look at that in a variety of different ways. They’re compromising the Brotherhood by looking for these Precursor temples.”

“I did…”

“Shay, stop talking. You are a valued member of my Rite and I won’t have you doubt yourself. Achilles is compromising the Brotherhood in a way by his ignorance. You are working for the betterment of the Brotherhood even though you have joined us.”

“Sir…” Shay trailed off, looking between the two of them, his eyes wide. “I didn’t know you cared that much about me.”

Haytham’s eyes narrowed. “I do care and I am sorry if I gave you the opposite impression. I know what it’s like to have Assassin ties and be a Templar. I understand your doubts in that regard but not your doubts about doing the right thing.”

Shay stared at Haytham, blinking once or twice before yawning. He took another sip of his drink before placing the empty mug on the table. “If that is all, Master Kenway, I would like to take my leave.”

“You could stay here,” Harry remarked, seeing Haytham’s eyes darken at Shay calling him that and his lips twitched into a grin. “There’s a spare bed in the guest room and you’re probably weak on your legs, Captain.”

“Are you a Templar?” Shay asked, turning to look at Harry finally. “He never did tell me that.”

Harry raised his shoulders in a small shrug. “No, I’m not a Templar but I’m not an Assassin either. Consider this a safe house if you have need of one in the future.”

“Then why was Master Kenway hesitant about coming in here?” Shay said, glancing at Haytham before looking back at Harry.

Harry’s grin widened as he watched Haytham fidget a little in his chair. Haytham’s hands were in his pockets but his shoulders had gone tense and stiff. “Ahh. He and I have… a history.”

“It is not that long of a history,” Haytham retorted, a tight grimace on his face. 

“It is much like a game of cat and mouse,” Harry continued slyly as he watched them both. 

Shay’s eyes widened.

“That and I just like fucking with him.”

Haytham cringed, his eyes narrowing even more. “That is enough. I will take my leave of you two.”

“Are you sure? I just might be in the mood to tell you a secret or two.”

“Am I to believe anything you tell me right now?” Haytham questioned wearily, staring right at Harry.

“Possibly.”

Haytham sighed loudly, glanced out through the window and then turned back to Harry and Shay. It was getting late and there was no one out and about at this hour. The moon shone down on the streets outside and there was a light dusting of snow starting to fall. “I will stay.”

* * *

  
  


“The hot chocolate did its job,” Harry remarked an hour later, after tucking Shay into bed. “He’ll be fine.”

Haytham studied the man quietly, meeting his bright green eyes. “And the spare bed?”

“Shay’s in it.”

“Of course.”

“Ahh, come on. We’ve slept together before,” Harry said, before shrugging and heading towards his own room. “And maybe there wasn’t much sleeping but… We were in the same bed.”

Haytham groaned but followed Harry. “I am tired tonight. No funny business.”

“Whatever you say, Master Kenway.”

Haytham’s heart skipped a beat at those words and Harry’s quiet snort told him Harry knew the effect they had on him. Harry’s room was nice and big but not as big as Haytham’s own room at his Virginia mansion. The bed was very comfortable though and Haytham slowly pulled off his cloak, placed his blades on the table and stripped off his tunic and breeches, seeing Harry do the same.

“I saw Shay call you that on purpose,” Harry commented, as they both came to the bed. “He has a thing for you.”

“He does not and I thank you to not call it a thing.”

Harry snorted and slipped underneath the covers, rolling over so that his back was to Haytham. “Fine.”

Haytham sighed again and sat down on the bed, slowly making himself comfortable.

“Not to mention… I think Shay’s a little touch starved himself,” Harry added, turning around to face him. 

Haytham met Harry’s eyes and then rolled over, presenting his back to the other man. Harry’s words echoed in his mind and he thought of working with Shay, remembering sailing with him in the North Atlantic the first time. “Go to sleep.”

Harry cackled quietly and then whispered words under his breath, making the lights in the room go out. “Good night, Haytham.”

* * *

  
  


A crash in the hallway woke them both from a deep sleep and Harry sleepily opened his eyes, seeing Haytham reach for a blade even before he was fully awake. A blade that he had left on the bedside table. Harry rolled his eyes, hoped that Haytham hadn’t gone to sleep with a blade under his pillow, and then swung his legs onto the floor.

The sun was just now starting to rise in the sky, shining a weak light through the windows that spread out around the room.

“Shay? You alright?”

Harry walked over to the door and opened it, only to see Shay on the floor in the hallway. “Shay?”

“I… I was not sleeping out here all night,” Shay whispered, his cheeks red with embarrassment. “I was just heading back from using the loo.”

“You could still use an hour or two more of sleep. You feel like you could do that?” Harry knelt down to meet Shay’s eyes, seeing the haunted look in them.

  
  


* * *

Shay peered up at Harry, looking the man over. His bright green eyes were narrowed in concern and he held out an arm. 

“Is Master Kenway still here? Or did he leave?”

“I am here, Shay.”

Shay turned to see Haytham step through the doorway, bare from the waist up. Haytham’s hair was loose and not pulled back and Shay swallowed, licked his lips.

“Would you like to join us?” Haytham questioned, meeting his eyes. “The bed is big enough for the three of us.”

“It can be made big enough anyway,” Harry added. “Haytham’s words aside, I second that invitation.”

Shay looked between the two men, his heart racing in his chest at the looks they were both giving him. A ripple of want echoed throughout him and he took Harry’s hand, let the man help him up.

“Good boy,” Harry whispered.

Shay shivered at the heat within Harry’s words and Haytham reached out, his fingers curling into Shay’s other hand.

“Come here, Shay,” Haytham murmured, leading him into the bedroom. Harry walked ahead, stared at the bed for a moment before speaking two words under his breath. The bed rippled before visibly growing wider, stretching out so that it would easily accommodate three men. “May I kiss you?”

“You can,” Shay said, licking his lips and meeting Haytham halfway. “You definitely can. I’ve been waiting.”

Haytham curled an arm around Shay’s waist and pulled him in, pressing into him with a wet, hot kiss. Shay groaned as Haytham brushed his tongue against his mouth and opened up for him, pleasure sparking. Breath tickled his neck and lips touched his neck and he shivered as goose pimples spread out over his shoulders. 

“Have you been with men before, Shay?” Harry questioned quietly, his fingers stroking Shay’s back gently.

“Aye, I have.”

“You told me you had laid with Liam,” Haytham remarked, reaching out to cup his chin. “Once. This will hopefully be better than that.”

Shay grinned and leaned in for another kiss and Haytham groaned, deepened it by the first second. Fingers gripped his waist and held him still, letting Harry nip at his earlobe. Shay groaned and warmth invaded him, his nerves sparking with pleasure. His cock straightened and began to harden.

“You have been a most loyal Templar,” Haytham said, as he pulled back and looked Shay over. “And a good man. One I am honored to have by my side.”

“I’m--”

“If you are about to say that you are a monster, you can stop. That nonsense is what the Assassins want you to start thinking.”

“Gentlemen, if this is to continue, we may want to move to the bed,” Harry remarked, his voice husky. “And figure out details.”

“I want you, Haytham,” Shay croaked out, his heart racing as he stood between the two other men. He wasn’t cold at all as the heat that the two men radiated was enough to keep him warm. “I don’t care how.”

Haytham’s eyes flashed and he reached out to curl his hand around Shay’s neck. “Then I will have you. Harry…”

“Does this mean you’re going to let me fuck you?”

Haytham shivered and Shay smiled, feeling Harry’s fingertips dig into his own waist and not caring. 

“Yes, you can fuck me,” Haytham murmured, rolling his eyes. “Only don’t let it go to your head.”

“Right. Come here, you two.”

Shay whined as Haytham tugged him over to the bed, leaving his hand at his neck. 

“At least we are all conveniently naked,” Harry muttered, before following them and slipping onto the other side of the bed. He had a wide grin on his face and his green eyes were blown with arousal and heat. 

Haytham sighed and leaned into press a kiss to Shay again as they slid onto the bed. Shay ended up on the far end and Haytham ended up in the middle, with Harry on his other side. Shay smiled and reached out, his fingers tracing the scar on Haytham’s stomach.

“How did you get this, sir?” Shay asked, peering at Haytham.

“I received it before I came to the colonies,” Haytham explained even as Harry slid over and traced his fingers over Haytham’s shoulders. Harry followed his fingers with his tongue and Haytham groaned, opening his mouth and then closing it again. “It was right after… After my sister killed Birch.”

“Birch?” Harry echoed, his fingers moving downward. He slid up a little to meet Shay’s eyes and after a minute of quiet, he sat up and pulled Shay into a kiss, right over Haytham. Shay groaned as Harry nipped at his mouth and then trailed a line of kisses downward. 

“The Grand Master of the Templar Order,” Haytham explained even as his breathing grew unsteady. “He raised me after my father was murdered and eventually became my tutor. Birch inducted me into the Templar Order.”

“Ah. And then… you found out…”

“I found out that he was the one who had my father killed,” Haytham whispered as Harry peered down at him. “He had my father killed and had my sister sold into slavery.”

Shay winced and leaned down to trace a line of kisses down Haytham’s chest, making the man groan. Haytham’s eyes widened with arousal, his breathing going shallow, and he reached out to tug Shay close, sucking a bruise into Shay’s skin at the crook of his neck. Shay moaned and melted into the bed, his fingers curling into the sheets underneath him. 

Shay saw Harry move down Haytham’s body out of the corner of his eyes and then Haytham’s fingers rubbed over a nipple and his vision narrowed to the man in front of him. Haytham Kenway, the Master of the Colonial Rite of Templars. Haytham was well controlled when he fought as Shay had found out and he wondered if he would be the same way in bed. All tightly controlled movements and graceful action. 

Haytham stared at him, his eyes warm, and Shay rolled over closer, tracing his fingers over Haytham’s bare chest. He watched as Haytham’s breathing hitched and leaned down to lick a slow path down his chest. 

Haytham groaned and wrapped a hand around Shay’s neck, his fingers holding him, and Shay sighed into the touch. Haytham’s cock hardened beneath him and Shay smiled, his heart racing in his chest at the sight and he licked his lips. 

A touch at his back made him turn to look at Harry, where he had moved. His green eyes were narrowed with heat as he stroked Shay’s back, his fingers trailing down to his waist. 

“You look so gorgeous already,” Harry remarked quietly, looking into his eyes before peering down at Haytham. “Both of you.”

“I am not…” Haytham trailed off, his voice faint.

“Sir, I may not know Harry very well but I already like him,” Shay offered, swallowing as he felt Harry lightly grip his hips. His cock hardened even more at the touch, the grip from the man who had taken him in without comment. “You caught my eye from the moment we met, not just for joining the Templars, but you were a sight for sore eyes.”

Harry let out a quiet laugh at Shay’s words and leaned down to press kisses to his lower back, his right arm reaching down to curl into Haytham’s. A shiver rolled through him and he whined at the touches, feeling Harry’s fingers trail down past his waist and circle his arse. “What he said though except for the Templar part. Also… I like a challenge.”

Haytham snorted and rolled his eyes, his pupils blown and his cheeks red. “You two will be the death of me.”

“I hope not,” Shay muttered, sliding back a little. “Can I…”

Shay gestured to the cock underneath him and Haytham swallowed before nodding. “Harry, you can…”

“Aye, aye, Captain Cormac,” Harry said, rolling over both of them and ending up behind Haytham. There was amusement and heat combined in his voice and eyes as he met Shay’s eyes. “I get what you mean.”

Shay snorted and turned up to meet Haytham’s eyes, seeing his eyes widen. “We’ve got you.”

Shay watched as Harry bent down, his hands moving down Haytham’s back, tracing his sides until he curled around warm skin. Haytham’s eyes widened even more, in part pleasure and in part surprise. 

  
  


* * *

Harry smiled as he pressed light kisses to Haytham’s lower back, even as he rubbed circles around the man’s arse, slipped one finger into him. Haytham was tight around him and Harry pressed another warm kiss to Haytham’s waist. “Relax for me. This will feel good, trust me.”

“I… I have never done this before,” Haytham whispered, his voice dry and he licked his lips as he met Shay’s eyes.

“Do you trust me, sir?” Shay questioned, his eyes gone hot. 

“I unexpectedly do, Shay. I do,” Haytham said, reaching an arm out to curl around Shay’s neck even as Harry’s finger slipped deeper into him and… Haytham started at the touch, clenching around the intrusion. “I… That…”

“Wait for it,” Shay murmured, his lips twitching up into a playful grin, as he leaned into Haytham’s fingers at his neck. 

“Wait for what? I do not--” Haytham fell silent as the finger inside him crooked and curled and knocked against something bright. “What…”

Harry pressed a wet kiss to his bare shoulder and snuck around, speaking into his ear. “That is what Shay and I were waiting for.”

Pleasure sparked within his body as Harry slipped another finger into him, wet and sloppy and… “Where did you get that oil?”

“I have some in my bathroom,” Harry murmured, his voice low and husky. “Just for this purpose.”

“I didn’t see you…” Shay trailed off as Haytham groaned. 

“He’s not going to…” Haytham paused as Harry’s fingers hit that spot again and his nerves lit up. Pleasure and heat flowed through him, beginning to fill him up, and his world dwindled to the men beside him. “He’s not going to tell you anything, Shay. Harry never tells me anything.”

“Ahhh, Haytham, of course I tell you things,” Harry murmured, his other hand stroking his hips. 

“None of them are true.”

“What is the Assassin creed? Nothing is true?” 

“Nothing is true. Everything is permitted,” Shay finished, sighing at the thought.

“No, I won’t have you thinking of anything other than us in this moment,” Haytham remarked quietly, leaning towards Shay and drawing him into a kiss. He curled his fingers tighter around Shay’s neck, stroking heated skin and Shay groaned.

Shay whined and reached out to touch Haytham, his hand moving down to trace over the other man’s cock and Haytham jolted at the touch. Heat grew in his belly and Shay’s cock was hard and aching and…

“Alright,” Harry whispered, pulling his fingers out and drawing a groan from Haytham’s throat. “Shay… The opportune time would be now.”

Shay grinned, shuddered a little, and slid down Haytham’s body, meeting both green eyes and amber eyes. 

Harry’s fingers tightened their hold on Haytham’s hips and then Harry slid inside him, a groan leaving his throat. Haytham’s eyes widened and then lips touched his cock and his heart jolted, skipping a beat at the twin sensations. Warmth encased him and he glanced down only to see Shay’s lips stretched around his cock. 

Haytham met Shay’s eyes even as Harry moved inside him, sending pleasure jolting through him. He had never done this before but… 

“ _ Fuck, you feel good,” _ Harry uttered, his voice wrecked as he moved.

Haytham groaned as he tried to get used to the intrusion, get used to having Harry inside him like a woman did. Shay swallowed around him and a strangled groan tore itself from his throat without his leave. He reached out to curl his fingers into Shay’s hair gently and a thrust from Harry sent him even further into Shay’s mouth. Shay jolted a little but didn’t budge, only smiled around him and hummed. 

Haytham hissed, his eyes narrowing, even as Harry began to move inside him. That spot inside him glowed and pleasure grew in his belly, in his back, and his eyes closed as his breathing sped up. He felt lips on his shoulder, laving and then sucking a bruise into his skin and he yelled, spilling down Shay’s throat despite the quick yank on his hair in warning.

Shay swallowed around him and then pulled off, his breathing as unsteady as Haytham’s. 

Harry chased his own release in him, pulling out and then sliding back in fast and hot, fucking him through his release. One of Harry’s arms moved around him and reached out for Shay’s cock, stroking him rapidly, pumping him. Shay let out a strangled groan, starting at the touch and came right as Harry did and Haytham watched as Shay slumped deeper into the mattress underneath them.

“You should bring Shay around more often,” Harry finally said, breathing unsteady, his fingers stroking Haytham’s hips slowly, dancing around his skin. “I always enjoy seeing two gorgeous men lose control. Shay, you are welcome here anytime.”

“Why thank you,” Shay whispered, his voice hoarse as he peered at them.

“Perhaps next time I could fuck you,” Harry remarked, looking down at Haytham as the man caught his breathing. “Have you come apart. You follow orders beautifully and I rather think you looked delightful sucking Haytham’s cock.”

Shay’s eyes darkened and his cheeks reddened. 

“I second what Haytham’s been telling you,” Harry remarked, slipping his fingers into Haytham’s quietly, meeting the man’s eyes briefly before turning to Shay. “You didn’t betray the Assassins. They betrayed you. I am neither Assassin nor Templar but I have lived long enough to tell you that. You deserve to have someone you trust beside you and if that’s Haytham and his Templars than so be it.”

“I don’t deserve to have him though,” Shay whispered.

“Oh, to hell with that. You already have me,” Haytham said, tangling his fingers with Shay’s. 

“You have us,” Harry added, reaching over to cup Shay’s chin and holding him still. “If you want me as well.”

“You have lived long enough?” Shay echoed, his eyes narrowing.

Harry blinked and then sighed, meeting both Shay and Haytham’s eyes. “I look like I am young but I am not. Us wizards live longer than most and with me… That is your secret for the day, Haytham Kenway. That is what you want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think after I finish playing AC: Rogue, it's BLACK FLAG time!!!! But these two men and their backstories...


End file.
